


What's Broken...

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Samandriel, Big Brother Raphael, Cute Samandriel, Protective Raphael, Samandriel Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's broken, Can be fixed... Before Samandriel is found by Castiel, his is found by another angel. He likes to think of himself as a strong angel, but even the strongest has their breaking point. Samandriel calls on someone who he hasn't seen in some time now. Least to say, his angelic guardian is not happy that his sweet youngling is in Crowley's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Broken...

Samandriel liked to think of himself being a strong angel, sure he was young, but he was strong.

But just the thought of having to spend one more day with Crowley made him want to wrap his wings around himself and die. He was strong, sure, but even the strongest man had his breaking point. While he sat there, bleeding out, he couldn't help but remember the good times. When Michael and Raziel were seen sparring and the elder always let Raz win because the smile afterwards was worth it. Or when Lucifer and Samael would try and out prank each other and Lucifer would pout when Samael got him good. Or when Gabriel would scoop Castiel up into his arms and the younger would shriek out of surprise then they'd both be gone off to deliver messages.

But what he truly remembered was the way Raphael would always grip him around the waist and set him up on his shoulders as he tended to the injuries that came into the Healers Pantheon. Samandriel would sit upon his broad shoulders smiling and giggling every time he would move, feeling like the tallest angel in the universe. Or when he'd come home from a mission and Raphael wouldn't let him leave his line of sight until he was positively sure that nothing was wrong with him.

But that was all before the war, before Lucifer's falling, before everyone turned cold, before all the archangel's younglings ran away from home.

He doubted Raphael would even care if he'd see him now.

* * *

Least to say, Samandriel was wrong. So so wrong.

Word had spread quickly throughout Heaven that an angel had been captured by a demon calling himself the 'King of Hell' and was currently MIA. It had been quite sometime since the four highly regarded younglings had disappeared. They were gone, not dead, so their bonds were still intact. Raphael knew who the mysterious missing angel was before anybody.

He'd just hoped he was wrong. He had hoped for his misunderstanding so hard that he didn't do anything. He would admit, he was scared to. When he had last seen Samandriel he had threatened to send him to Naomi to have him retaught what it was an angel was 'supposed' to do. That had been the last time he had seen the little imagination mixer.

The last time he had seen the eyes that had once looked up at him with such love and loyalty fill with raw pain and betrayal, but most of all fear. The last time he had heard the voice that had once been full of so much laughter, choke a sob as the fledgling turned wing and ran.

He remembered how Samandriel used to giggle so when he would sneak up behind him, grab him around the waist, and plop him up on his shoulders. How the tiny fledgling brought light to the Healing Pantheon, a light that he had diminished. The laughter he had silenced. Raphael sat on one of the examining tables and sighed. It was like he could still hear the sounds of the fledgling running around, laughing when the other healers would get flustered before he'd turn and run into Raphael's wings as his hiding spot. He looked over at the chink in the granite wall, one he swore he would get fixed, but never did because it was a chink Samandriel had made when he first started showing signs of growing into his grace.

The other healers, who were on edge simply because Raphael was down there instead of being in his perch or his rooms, jumped in surprise when the Healing Archangel himself screamed in a pained sort of wail. Clutching at his chest, they watched as he doubled over on himself.

It was a pain like no other, a pain of someone long forgotten calling out.

Calling out for him.

* * *

Samandriel knew it was a long shot. But he couldn't take it anymore. He no longer could scream with sounds, his voice to hoarse to produce any. Crowley wasn't showing signs of stopping until he got the information he wanted, which Samandriel would die to protect, and the demon seemed very keen on letting him do that.

But he screamed, not in his vessels voice, he screamed in his true voice. Shattering the glass and windows all around him. Reality bent round and round at his emotional range. He yelled for help.

He screamed for Michael. He screamed for Gabriel. He screamed for everyone he knew to help him. He searched through his entire being until he found it, the side of his bond with Raphael, it was never severed. He screamed and fed whatever grace he had left into the bond.

He knew it was a long shot to begin with, and couldn't help the hysterical sobs that came from within him when the familiar sound of wings announcing an angel's arrival. He knew it was Raphael, nobody could control the storms like him and right now there was a hurricane happening outside. Raphael was mad, madder then mad, he was furious.

"Oh if it isn't the healer himself. What can I do for you love?"

Raphael stepped forward threateningly. How dare this simpleton touch Samandriel. How dare this foul creature harm his sweet little fledgling.

"You will unhand him"

Crowley paused for a moment, Angel blade poised over Samandriel's shoulder blade. Raphael's wings spread threateningly, the other demonic creatures backing away in fear.

"I'm sorry love, but we aren't through with our play date yet"

He tried to ignore Samandriel's whimper at the thought of being left here with him.

"I am not giving you much of a choice"

With a flick of his hand Raphael sent Crowley flying. The demon lived, for he was needed in the future, but if he weren't. Raphael would not hesitate to obliterate his ass. Samandriel pulled against his bindings. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to go home. He couldn't believe it, but he wanted Raphael.

The archangel wasted no time in stepping over the body's on the floor and melting the bindings keeping his charge in this place. Samandriel took a deep breath as Raphael picked him up as gingerly as he could, bloody fingers grasping at his shirt. Raphael gathered the youngling to him, wrapping him in his grace as the healing process began and they made their way back tot eh Healing Pantheon.

After he gently cleaned out the wounds, healed the ones he could, and wrapped the ones he couldn't Raphael sat at the bedside of his young charge. Samandriel's eyes fluttered somewhat, as if taking in his surroundings for himself.

"Yo-you ca-came for me"

"Of course"

"Wh-Why?"

Raphael's eyes widened at the question. By the sound of his voice Samandriel didn't think he would have, and seemed surprised he did. It broke him in more ways then he'd like to admit.

"I will always come for you young one."

"Bu-"

"No more talk, rest now"

He pushed some of the younglings bangs out of his eyes and Samandriel's hand immediately latched onto the appendage. Nodding as he pulled the hand closer until the healer was falling forwards onto the bed next to him. Raphael didn't have to be asked as he wrapped his arms around the youngling and let him curl up into his chest.

It might take a while, but everything that is broken has a chance to be fixed.

And they had that chance


End file.
